Werecoyotes
Werecoyotes are a species of coyote shape-shifters that have the power to shift into a humanoid coyote creature with coyote-like traits. They are like werewolves and they loose control on the full moon and can shift into a bipedal coyote-like creatures with increased body hair, fangs and glowing eyes. Much is still unknown about werecoyotes. They are similar to Werewolves in the sense that they share many of the same traits, and follow similar supernatural rules. When a werecoyote takes an innocent life their eyes turn blue. When they join a Pack, following an Alpha, they become stronger. It is unknown if a werecoyote's eyes can turn red if they kill an Alpha. Physical Appearance A Werecoyote is the same as a Werewolf. They can pass for human if they want but it requires practice and concentration. When they shift, they grow fangs and their face shape will slightly change. Their eye color will also change. Eye Color Like other shapeshifters, Werecoyotes have the ability to change the color of their eyes. So far, we have only witnessed Malia's eyes, which are a steel blue. If a werewolf has steel blue eyes, it shows that they have taken the life of an innocent. This could be the same for a Werecoyote as Malia killed her adoptive parents and her sisters during a full moon. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Werecoyotes, like werewolves shifting, can come in any combination; eye colour, fangs, claws. A werecoyote shifts in morphology can be involuntarily triggered by strong emotions such as anger or fear. With practice, werecoyotes can learn to control their shifts, even on the full moon as well as the order in which the shifts happen, whether it being only eyes, claws or fangs. **'Advanced Shapeshifting': Werecoyotes can transform, fully into coyotes. Malia Tate transformed into a coyote for over 8 years. This demonstrates the transformation for a werecoyote is easier, more flexible than a werewolf's. This could be reflecting on the fact that the animal coyote is smaller and weaker, and more adapting than the predatory wolf. *'Heightened Senses': Werecoyotes can smell, see and hear far better than humans. **'Enhanced Hearing': Werecoyotes can hear much better than humans, both in frequency range and distance. They are able to hear through walls and track movement. As part of their enhanced senses, a Werecoyote's hearing appears more permanent than the physical shape shifts, though Werecoyotes can eventually control their enhanced senses. If they concentrate hard enough, they can hear a sound from far away. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell': A Werecoyote's sense of smell is also enhanced, as with all their senses, far beyond that of a human. Werecoyotes can even smell the feelings and emotions of another person, though it requites training. *'Accelerated Healing': Werecoyotes have an advanced healing factor, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. It is possible that Werecoyotes have a faster healing time than werewolves as Malia was able to heal from the kanima venom substantially quicker than Alpha Werewolf, Scott. *'Enhanced Agility': Werecoyotes can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. *'Enhanced Strength': Werecoyotes are able to perform high-powered athletic and martial feats, maintain a high endurance level and go par to par against their opponents such as other supernaturals. Werecoyotes appear to be stronger than werewolves as Malia was able to easily hold back Theo when he was working out. In reality, coyotes are weaker than Werewolves. Weaknesses *'Full Moon': The full moon causes Werecoyotes to want to transform, kill and mame, and to shapeshift more easily. A Werecoyote's abilities are at their strongest during a full moon. With time, a Werecoyote can learn to control itself with practice and concentration on an anchor. *'Mountain Ash': Like other supernatural creatures, Mountain Ash can form a barrier that is impossible to cross. *'Wolfsbane': The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werecoyotes. *'Weaponized Canine Distemper Virus': A Werecoyote is suseptible to the virus and if not inoculated, it will slowly kill the infected. As long as the Werecoyote has had at some point in their life, Reishi tea, the Werecoyote will be unaffected. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Species